The Eldest Teacher
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: what if Logan met a woman at Xavier's academy that held the secrets to his past? what if this mysterious woman raised Charles and Erik when they were younger? Julie seems to have all the answers, will she share them or keep them to herself?
1. The Teacher Returns

**hey guys, this is my latest story about a woman who knew Logan before he lost his memories. tell me what you guys think and if i get enough reviews i'll write another chapter. **

* * *

"Logan, can you join the rest of the staff members outside?" Charles Xavier's voice echoed inside Wolverine's head.

Logan grunted but made his way outside to see Scott, Ororo, Hank, Kurt, and Xavier standing around outside. "What did you want?"

Xavier smiled, "there will be a new teacher arriving shortly and I wanted everyone to meet them."

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes before the sound of a car engine disturbed the silence and a black dodge charger was seem driving quickly up the drive.

"Ahh, that would be them now."

The car stopped suddenly in front of them, the door opened, and out stepped a tall woman with long black and purple hair that hung down over one side of her face, she had on a pair of sunglasses, and she wore a black tank top, tight black pants with a black and green studded belt, and black high-heel boots.

"Hello Julie"

She smiled widely, "hello Charles, how have you been feeling?"

Logan noticed she spoke with a slight southern accent.

"Very well thank you, JJ, I would like you to meet the people you will be working with. This is Scott Summers"

"I remember you, how have you been?" Julie or JJ as she liked to be called, said.

"Okay, how about you? I haven't seen you since you were claiming you were 18, how old are you now?"

"38, give or take a couple decades" she said with a wink.

"This is Ororo Monroe or Storm" they shook hands and said a few things to each other.

The rest of the introductions went the same way, Logan seeming to not be able to take his eyes off her, something about her seemed familiar.

"And finally this is Logan" JJ turned her attention to him and stopped, shock written all over her face.

"Logan? I never thought I'd see you again."

"Do I know you?" he asked and her expression turned sad.

"You don't remember me?"

Logan shook his head and she looked at the ground for a moment before the smile appeared on her face again, "oh well, some things can't be changed, it's nice to meet you again Logan. Oh yes, Charles, I seemed to have picked up a straggler" she went back over to her car and pushed forward the driver's seat revealing a sleeping boy no older than 7.

She gently lifted him out of the car and set him on her hip, his eyes opening slightly and, upon seeing her, wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. "I've been taking care of him for a couple years now, found him crying in an abandoned building when he was 5."

"Well you always have attracted children without parents" Charles replied with a smile.

"Yes well, you and Eric don't count."

Xavier laughed, "come inside, we'll find a room for him."

"Don't worry about that, he tends to sleep with me."

"Very well" he turned and led the way back to the mansion.

"What about your bags JJ?" Storm asked.

"What bags?"

Everyone turned back to the car to see that the bags that previously occupied the front seat were gone.

JJ smirked and walked inside, "so I still have the same room Charles?"

"Of course"

JJ nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

"So why is she here?" Logan asked.

"She is going to become the new doctor and she is also going to teach art."

"That is one class I would sign up for, she always was the best teacher to have."

"How could she have been your teacher? How old is this woman?"

"She won't tell us, all we know is that she is older than Xavier, she took care of him and Magneto when they were younger."

Logan stood there shocked, "how is she that old but looks so young?"

Xavier laughed, "When Eric and I were younger we would say she was a goddess the way she never aged and always seemed to surprise us with new powers."

"she acted like she knew me" Logan said as he followed Xavier toward his office.

"there were many times she would greet someone like she knew them her entire life but this is different, I think she really might have known you before you lost your memories," Xavier replied and entered his office to see JJ sitting on the corner of his desk.

She looked up when she heard them enter and smiled, "I see you haven't lost your love of literature."

Logan noticed she was no longer wearing her sunglasses and was shocked at her bright neon blue eyes.

"would you ever think otherwise JJ?" Charles asked as he rolled behind his desk.

"of course not Charlie," she replied and moved to one of the comfy chairs in the room. "so what have you been doing with yourself since the last time I saw you Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Logan asked, hiding a laugh.

Charles smiled, "yes, it is what Julie has called me since she took me under her care." He turned to who he considered his foster mother, "I have been taking care of the children, making sure they learn how to control their powers and don't hurt themselves or others in the process, just like you taught me."

JJ smiled and nodded, "good, unfortunately Erik did not take my lessons in the same light you did. I visited him a year ago and all he talked about was wanting to free the mutants from the humans who were suppressing them. When I asked him where he got this ridiculous idea from he replied saying, 'I thought you would understand after all you told us you went through when you were young!'

"I told him that he shouldn't take my experiences out on the entire human race, what a few of them do is not enough to condemn the rest of them."

Logan watched as she seemed to go from happy to upset in two seconds before resting on contempt. Charles also watched this display of emotion and sighed, "he just wants to make you proud of him, every boy wants to make their mother proud, it's a natural thing. One day he might see that what he is doing makes you more upset than proud but until that happens we just have to keep him from doing any major harm to anyone."

Julie sighed, "I know Charlie, I just wish I could spin time backwards, right so many wrongs I've made, but unfortunately, that is not a power a have," she finished with a chuckle which Charles returned.

Logan's curiosity seemed to finally gotten the best of him, "earlier when you arrived, you said you knew me, how?"

Julie looked at him with sad eyes, "I cannot tell you everything, most of it you will have to discover for yourself, I can only start the story, you have to end it."

Logan looked at Charles and the handicapped man laughed, "you'll get used to her talking that way, it's her special brand of personal fun."

The Wolverine sighed and looked at JJ, "then start the story."

* * *

**hope you guys liked it, like i said, if i get enough reviews i'll write another chapter but for now it's just this one. thanks for reading! ^^  
~NightStalker**


	2. A Glimpse of His Past

_~Late 19__th__ century, somewhere in the United States~_

Screams were heard through the forest, the silence shattered as a woman could be heard crying out for help. Two men's heads jerked up when they heard the screaming and they ran toward it, pausing at the tree line to see a group of five men dragging a woman who was bound with ropes.

"please just let me go" the woman whimpered, weakly trying to lift her head to reveal teary neon blue eyes behind her long black hair.

"shut up witch! We're going to drown you like we did your brother!" one of the men said.

"I'm not a witch!"

"regular people don't make plants bend to their will!" another man said and back-handed her.

The two men in the trees finally had enough and jumped out, quickly killing the men around the woman. One of the men knelt next to her and gently started to untie her, "are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The woman looked up at the two, slightly scared for a moment before a gentle smile made its way over her face and she slowly raised a hand to rest on the cheek of the man on the ground in front of her, "I knew you would come Logan, and you Victor."

"how do you know who we are?" Victor, the other man, asked.

"I had a dream a couple weeks ago that told me you were coming," her face then grew serious and she looked back to where the men had brought her from, "we must leave, others will come looking for them soon."

Logan nodded and helped her stand before they followed Victor back into the woods.

* * *

_~Present Day~_

"I think that's good enough of a start, don't you Charlie?" JJ said as she stretched her arms over her head.

Xavier chuckled as they looked over to the shocked/pissed off look on Logan's face. "that's all you're going to tell me? That I saved you from getting killed."

"yup, like I said, you need to remember the rest for yourself, I could only start it, I never said how much of a start I would give you." She replied with a laugh to which Logan growled at.

"I wouldn't try what you're thinking of doing." Julie said with a smile which made the feral growl again and lunge at her but he was stopped before he even reached her.

"what's going on? Don't tell me you're one of those people that can control things with their minds."

"the proper term is telekinetic, and no, I'm not, I, like my foster child Erik, can control all that lovely adamantium in your body."

"but you didn't even move!"

"Erik only moves his hands when he uses his powers because he isn't as skilled with it as I am, then again, he hasn't had as long to practice. I should probably go visit him to see how he is progressing."

"perhaps another day, you have only just arrived and you need to let your latest ward settle in before you go disappearing." Xavier said to which JJ nodded, "of course Xavier, Marshall will be happy to stay in one place for awhile, he doesn't seem to quite enjoy moving around as much as you and Erik did, though he did love India."

"didn't we all, you showed us the beautiful side of that country."

"alright well I'm going to go check on Marshall, make sure he hasn't freaked out."

"do you mind putting me down?" Logan yelled which caused JJ to smile again.

"as you wish" her left eye twitched and Logan dropped to the ground as she left the room.

Julie entered a large bedroom to see the little boy she had arrived with sitting up on the bed. JJ smiled, "hey Marshall, you feel better after your nap?"

The boy nodded and she went over and ruffled his lime green hair while he stared up at her with his neon green cat-like eyes. "are we gunna be staying here for awhile?"

Julie nodded, "yea, but you'll be able to go to school and hang out with other kids your age."

"why are we staying?"

"it's so I can figure some things out and so I can visit some of the people who I raised, just like you."

"alright then."

"are you hungry?"

Marshall nodded and so JJ picked him up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen where she set him down on a stool and started making him a sandwich.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short and not very interesting but I was having a bit of trouble with ideas and stuff so sorry again. The next one will be better and if it isn't then this story will unfortunately have to be scrapped unless someone gives me some ideas. **

**~NightStalker**


	3. Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! I bring you news, maybe not good news for you but still news. Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but if you guys want more of the story then you need to send me ideas, if people start sending me ideas then it might get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so send me ideas and there might be a new chapter in the future.

~NightStalker


End file.
